Doctor Who: The Doctor Smiles
by Gary Mc
Summary: My first story. The Eleventh Doctor and his assistant Amy Pond decide to take a short tour of the TARDIS until something seems out of place, The Doctor for a spin, but what would happen if time suddenly stopped?
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens with a shot of the TARDIS in deep space, revolving through the darkness, no planets in sight and no sound. The camera fades to a wide shot of the TARDIS interior and it pans to the centre console where The Doctor is pushing and revolving all knobs on the console and Amy is sitting against the edge. The Doctor is frantically running around trying to keep the TARDIS moving.

"Can you quit it!" Amy restlessly shouts at the Doctor, he stops for a short seconds and replies with a short sigh. He continues to push a few more buttons and shyly approaches her. "So, where to next? My new assistant. How about Barcelona... You should see the things they have there, dogs with no noses!" Doctor says somewhat enthusiastic. Amy leaning against the console looks somewhat confused. She declines the offer with a shake of her head. "How about a tour of the TARDIS, even I haven't seen it all yet." The Doctor Insists. Amy agrees with a nod of her head and a step of her heel. "Lets get going." She runs up the stairs as the Doctor waits by the console. "Hold on you! We don't want to float into something bigger than the TARDIS." The Doctor says as he types into the consoles typewriter. "C'mon, you don't even know how big the TARDIS is yet." The Doctor runs up the stairs and runs past Amy grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The shot shows a long corridor with rooms on every side, a long line of rooms. Amy and The Doctor run up the stairs at the far end of the corridor. The Doctor pokes his head into one room and shouts "Techy-Wecky stuff!" He then turns around and jumps into the other room "Ah-Ha! The swimming pool! I knew it would be here." Amy looks into a room and sees spare parts. "Doctor, what's this room for?" The Doctor pokes his wet head out of the Swimming Pool room he then retreats back into it "That's my Pointlessly room. For some reason the TARDIS always has one. I don't complain about things much but honestly, I never use half the stuff in there." Amy looking confused decides to leave the room and enters the opposite room. She fully walks into the room. Her face lights up in awe. We can hear the Doctor making lots of metallic noise in another room, Amy shouts on the Doctor and he pops with excitement into the room. "Yes, Amy?" The Doctor says with a large smile on his face. "Oh, will you look at this! This is brilliant!" The Doctor says as he stares into the room. Amy speaks quietly, "It's... My room." The camera pans across showing her childhood room just as it was when she first met the doctor, even down the drawings on the wall and the crack across the room. "It's MY ROOM... I've got a room in the TARDIS." The Doctor jumping on the bed and laughing comes to a sudden halt, "Well, I have no idea how this happened, the TARDIS must really like you to do this. Or it's decided to make my room kinda girly." As he says girly he swings a necklace chain around his finger. Amy leaves the room, the Doctor behind her hugs her. "It's alright, does it bring back memories?" the Doctor says carefully, "No, It's just... I feel like I'm missing something." Amy says emotionally and confused. "Well don't worry about that. There's more to look at!" The Doctor says running through the corridor back to the Console room"


	3. Chapter 3

The Camera pans to the console room again and shows the Doctor pressing buttons rapidly. It seems as though he has no clue but he seems certain to know what he's down. He pushes a green button and a loud noise screams from the TARDIS, he kicks the stem and presses it again this time we hear a uplifting "ting" noise. "Ah! That's the noise I like the hear!" Amy comes running down the steps to grab the Doctor, "Give me some warning when you decide to close a giant door on me!" Amy says furiously. The Doctor looks confused but suddenly realises, "Oh! That's what the... Whoops, sorry." Doctor says very apologetic. He turns around and gives Amy a wink, "I know where we can go next!" He starts to run around the console rotating all the things on the console. The camera fades back to space to show the TARDIS fading away.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS fades into a street corner in a hidden location. The TARDIS stops materializing, the door swings open and The Doctor walks out, he looks around at the location and glances at his watch, "Ah, What a wonderful time... Well, my watch stopped working." Amy walks out and looks around. The Doctor goes back inside the TARDIS and walks out a few moments later putting on another watch, "Hmm, this one is silver, not very sure silver is the right colour for me..." Amy just stares at him, "I don't really think Bow ties fit anywhere in time or space." The Doctor walks up to her and confronts her, "It's Time and Space with me. And why not? Bow Ties are cool." The Doctor walks off through a alley as Amy stands by the TARDIS, "Sure, Bow Ties are cool. Says the 900 year old alien time traveller." Sarcasticly Amy says as she follows the Doctor.

A large rotunda surrounded by housing fills the scene. The Doctor and Amy look to roofs. "Some thing's not right. My watch isn't working, and do you have the feeling... some thing's watching?" The Doctor says as he taps his watch, "Well, by my powers of observation I'd say we're in somewhere between 1485 and 1603 this is Tudor England but there's still something quite missing here. I just can't grasp it." Around the rotunda are stalls for a marketplace, people have swarmed the stalls are you cannot see inside to view the merchandise, the area is crowded but everyone is avoiding Amy and the Doctor. "Doctor, Look at the people, they're not even looking at us." Amy says confused looking around. The Doctor runs up to a bearded man, roughly around the same height but is much bigger muscular, The Doctor reluctantly grabs him and looks into his eyes as if to see something different. He keeps switching from eye to eye, "Oh no, this just isn't right. He's not here... I mean he's here but somehow he just isn't. He's cold. Very little blood supply in him. There's just nothing?" The Doctor continues to check his vital signs, he yanks the right side of his jacket open and pulls out a stethoscope, he checks his chest and the bearded man doesn't respond to anything the Doctor does. Amy has wondered off into the crowd, she is trying to look at the antique merchandise in the stands. There would appear to be nothing in the stands, only the merchant and even the merchant is just idle, he's not reacting to anything. The Doctor stops checking vital signs and slaps himself in the head, "I forgot, I've got a Sonic Screwdriver that does most the things I can't." He pulls the Screwdriver out of the jacket and starts to scan the man, he flips open the Screwdriver to read what it's found... "Nothing".


	5. Chapter 5

Amy makes her way back to the Doctor, "Okay, lets get back to the TARDIS this place is just creepy now." The Doctor says while putting his Screwdriver away. Amy and The Doctor make their way back to the TARDIS and close the door behind them, the door makes no noise. The Doctor swings the AV screen to his face but it's offline. He then swings it away, Clicking all buttons there's no response from anything. "That's it. System's kaput!" The Doctor seems upset as he speaks, "I can't even use the screwdriver there's just nothing in her any more. Some thing's not right here and it isn't working." Amy takes a seat and suddenly realises, "You're watch isn't working, No one is really alive here... Doctor, time has avoided this place." The Doctor swings around to look at her, he produces a feeling a profoundness "Oh Amy, How couldn't I have seen it! Time has avoided this place because we've accidentally... rotated into something big. Oh Amy! You are just... Wait, I'm stupid." The Doctor runs past Amy and races up the stairs Amy sprints after him. They both run back into Amy's room. "Now I know why you're here. This isn't you're room Amy, You want to be home and that's why it's here. This One room isn't the TARDIS, it's something else. Amy, stay out of the room I'll be back in a tick." The Doctor runs back down the steps and starts to hit the green button. A large slam can be heard from upstairs, the Doctor runs back up. Amy is standing next to a shut door, "So you're just gonna put my room on lock down?" The Doctor knocks on the door, "At this precise moment... yes. Don't go in there." The Doctor grabs Amy's hand and drags her back down the stairs. They both take a seat.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure about what's going on. I didn't even mean to arrive at this time. I never said Tudor England, I set course to meet Nessie. I always wanted to see it again after what happened last time. Then again this is a Type-40 TARDIS it never really works if only one person pilots it. Even then you gotta run it in. I don't fully understand how time can just stop. People are moving so there is time..." The Doctor jumps out of his seat and peeps his head out of the TARDIS door, he sees the bearded man walking past, he leans back into the TARDIS and shuts the door. "That's not right... He wasn't moving. He isn't alive. And he's... on a loop?" Amy is still sitting there not really paying any attention to what the Doctor is saying. "If this is a star we will have to re-allocate it. If we can, if not what can we do? These people must have had lives before getting stuck in whatever this is. AND WHY WON'T MY TARDIS WORK! Time is completely void here... Maybe if I kick it a few times, bah that never works..." Amy is looking at the console with a completely blank expression on her face, "Maybe the local area is what's stopping my TARDIS, it's decided to stop working because the people around it are syphoning you're energy... No, that makes no sense." Amy slowly stands up with a surprised look on her face, "Doctor... My room, if it isn't part of the TARDIS it's taking the power to create the room. The room isn't real but it's using your technology to make it look like my room." The Doctor looks at her as he pieces it all together in his mind, "You're right. I bet... Oh I've got a screwdriver..." The Doctor runs out of the TARDIS and uses his screwdriver on the door. "I don't know what good that'll do." As the Doctor runs back in and whacks the green button he races up the stairs and uses the screwdriver on the door frame. "C'mon, lemme hear a click. I want you to leave!" The Sonic Screwdrivers pitch gets higher and higher and eventually we hear a very large crack. "Ah that'll do!" The Doctor races back to the console and presses the green button. The TARDIS screams and there's a very large bang, the TARDIS begins to shake uncontrollably. "Blue Boringers! Where are you!" The Doctor presses all the buttons he can see and eventually stops it shaking. Amy appears by walking up the lower deck stairs. "What were you doing down there?" "Chilling!" Amy says in a aggressive manner.

The TARDIS begins to light up and the console breathes. The Doctor runs towards the door but he glances at his watch, "Silver watch is dead... Amy? Find my golden watch please?" He opens the door to see an empty landscape, there's not a thing in sight. It's all just grass. He steps outside and takes a deep breath. "There's nothing. Absolutely nothing." The Doctor says quietly. "It's alright, I don't think it was ever real." The Doctor slowly turns around, "How could you say that. I seen them! I could feel them! They were people! And now there gone! Just like that damned creature... Whatever it was!" The Doctor looks at the ground and sighs aggressively, "Doctor, if it could take over the TARDIS... who's to say any of it was real? The outside was probably that thing." The Doctor looks up at the sky and smiles. "Amy, I like your way of thinking. It's completely... Scottish." Amy tilts her head, "Oi, what is that meant to mean?" Doctor still smiling looks at her. "Oh it's okay little ginger girl. C'mon, back in the TARDIS." The Doctor heads back into the TARDIS, Amy stands there at looks out of a sea of green grass as far as the eye can see. "It's beautiful." She turns around and heads back in.

Amy sits in a chair and the Doctor is standing at the railing, looking over. "Doctor? Is there any purpose to you time travelling? Where are you going? Why are you here?" The Doctor turns around and looks at her. "My purpose is to be an enforcer of time. I'm a Time Lord, Everywhere I go it just so happens to be weird or fantastic depending on your views. My hope is that I'm not the only one left. I hope there's more Time Lords out there, like me. But if there's not... Then I'm happy travelling with people like you. Keep me company Amy." Amy looks flattered, "Of Course Doctor! Now I know what you're about to ask... so let me ask for once." The Doctor heads towards the console, "Hmm, what am I about to ask, dearest, Amy?" "Where do YOU wanna go next?" The Doctor Smiles.


End file.
